roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Rayone
- Normal = - Armoured = - God Tier = }} |-|Alternate= - Dream = LINK IMAGE HERE - Dead = IMAGE HERE LINK - Void = LINK HERE IMAGE }} |-|Hero Mode= - Armoured = image - Void = IMAGE LINK HERE - God Tier = }} |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Human |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Lord of Void |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Shade and Deception |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 18 Earth years |Row 5 title = Colour |Row 5 info = Void Blue/black |Row 6 title = Quirk |Row 6 info = Speaks in a manner which seems polite (but isn't quite there yet). Tries not to swear. uses full puncuation and grammer, but sometimes lets a typo in. |Row 7 title = Relationships |Row 7 info = ♦ Damien Jochonin |Row 8 title = Patron |Row 8 info = Manova Mosfet |Row 9 title = Strife Specibus |Row 9 info = Canekind, still-not-decided-yet-kind |Row 10 title = Chumhandle |Row 10 info = kuroKyo |Row 11 title = Symbol |Row 11 info = 公}} 'Personality' Mike's MOTIVES are kept secret from EVERYONE. He is largely INTROVERTED and although he doesnt mind SOCIAL INTERACTION he avoids it at all costs. He acts in a way that conceals his PROBLEMS and OPINIONS; not because he doesn't trust his FRIENDS (he still doesn't) but to PROTECT them and APPEAR STRONG for them. Mike has a variety of INTERESTS and few BELIEFS. sometimes he feels like he comes off as A BIT OF A JERK to his FRIENDS, and he cannot understand why. Oh, and did i mention SUSPICIOUS and PARANOID as ffuckfucfjckfukfkfuckfukfucjfkicufkkufkcukcf!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!? Mike suspects all of his friends for PREPOSTEROUS and HEINOUS crimes, such as POISONING and MANIPULATING him, etc. He is not actually sure whether he believes all of his PARANOIA but he thinks about it anyway, in case anyone actually does BETRAY him, at least he can say he wasn't SURPRISED. Mike is also very handy with TECHNOLOGY, and spends a lot of his time pulling things apart and putting them together again, usually restoring them to working or better condition within 6-12 tries. 'Appearance' Mike is painfully tall and pale in complexion. He likes the colour black (evidently) and wears a black sports jacket, black utility trousers (which he usually rolls up), a void blue shirt with a strange symbol, dark red skate shoes, unkempt hair and goggles that help him see in the void (they also protect his eyes from sunlight and stuff). Mike's symbol means "lord" among various other similar meanings, but he doesn't know this until much later. It was just a symbol he found in a few books and journals lying around his home, with letters which appear to be addressed to him from his caretaker (whom he never knew or met) and are rather vague in terms of subject. He took a liking to the symbol, even though it was already emblazoned on all of his shirts. When Mike ascends to god tier his goggles become redundant, but he equips them again later because they're kick-ass and he likes them. 'Interests' Mike is interested in many things, and this is reflected through his choice of weaponry and clothing. foremost is his fascination of OLD JAPANESE STUFF, such as the SAMURAI, the ARCHITECTURE and the FLORA. he also loves OLD WESTERN STUFF, like DESERT RANGERS, DUELS and of course DYNAMITE. yet another of his many, many interests is SCI-FI STUFF. stuff like SPACE-SHIPS, LASERS and COOL ARMOUR. Not to mention PIRATES, TREASURE and SUNSETS. 'Beliefs' NONE. when I said few beliefs, I meant NONE. 'Weapons' Mike still can't quite decide which weapon he will wield. though he has his royal cane, it also has the potential to switch into a ranged weapon too, like that other snob lord guy, what had the gun and everything. He has considered both bowkind and crossbowkind, and probably couldn't pick out of the two if lives depended on it. 'Lore' In progress. Category:Tits Category:Kids Category:Player